The Shield-Wall Library
The Shield-Wall Library is a paladin order inside New Smallsburg. History The Shield-Wall Library has been an order since the days of Old Smallsburg. During the evacuation and subsequent relocation, much of the ancient texts and knowledge of the old Library was lost. The Shield-Wall Library did their best to preserve the texts they had on the history of the west and of Old Smallburg. They also provided a major force in assisting the people towards what would eventually become New Smallsburg. Now, The Shield-Wall Library is the main source of knowledge in New Smallsburg and also serves as a sort of de facto City Guard in times of crisis. Beliefs After millennia of keeping their domains separate, the god of death Kelemvor, the goddess of magic Mystra, and the god of time Ki-Sun came together and agreed that their domains had an inherent connection between one another, as Time filters through Death, but Magic can alter the states of both. The deities agreed that a balance needed to be struck between them, to understand how each affects the other, and how best to maintain the balance. They decreed that their separate paladin orders would unite into a single unified group, with the intention of having their champions become greater by understanding the deities and their inter-connected faiths. The heads of the separate orders came together and trained a specific pupil, who became the first High Delectable of The Shield-Wall Library. Hierarchy The High Delectable The High Delectable is the leader of The Shield-Wall Library. The person named the High Delectable is the person who has been selected from amongst the eldest of the Librarians as the foremost master of the three domains. Once claiming the title of High Delectable, the person discards their given name in favor of the name they claim as High Delectable. The current High Delectable is a Kobbin, High Delectable Hussar. The Librarians The Librarians are the highest attainable rank of most members of the Library. These are the warrior-priests who have mastered all of their studies within the other three ranks of the Library. Having mastered all forms of magic and completed their martial training, the Librarians work in full service to their triumvirate of gods. They primarily police New Smallsburg, serving both as holy advisors, additional security in case of external threat, and dealing reportsof magical misuse that appear within New Smallsburg. Their most common form of enemy are those working to perform necromancy. The Chapters The Chapters focus their first studies on the domain of the god Kelemvor. The Chapters study death and the natural order of the world. Of the three schools within the Library, the Chapters begin with the most active responsibilities, training alongside the higher Librarians to search out irregularities in magic, especially within New Smallsburg, and the Chapters are usually alongside the Librarians when they seek out these irregularities. The Chapters are also the first to receive proper martial training. The Appendices The Appendices begin their studies by following the domain of the god Ki-Sun. The Appendices construct and maintain the underground gardens of New Smallsburg, studying actively nature, time, and the way in which magic influences these things. They draw their powers directly from their natural connection with Ki-Sun, and their powers generally manifest themselves with sunlight, also allowing them to create the artificial light that helps the garden survive. The Pages Pages are those who begin their studies following the domain of the goddess Mystra. The roles of the Pages are to study all of the various forms of magics, with the intention of preserving knowledge on all arcane abilities and possible arcane powers. The purpose is to take a full inventory of, and understand, the magic that flows through the world. Their powers come from the clinical, academic understanding of magical properties. The Footnotes Those named Footnotes are the apprentices to the Library itself. These newly trained students study the various domains and will be sorted with their interests and abilities into one of the three higher orders. Deserters It is not unheard of for people to renounce their work with the Library. Most often, deserters are Footnotes who could not withstand the initial study and training and choose to leave. Footnotes who leave during the initial training will be welcomed back for another attempt at training, though no third tries will be permitted. Rare, but still known, are those who have ascended to a any of the other tiers of the Library. If any member of the branches leaves, they will be welcomed back, and retain their title and rank from the Library even if they sever their connection with it. However, if they do return, they will not be allowed to ascend to the rank of Librarian. Librarians who desert the Library are not welcomed back in any capacity. The most recent deserter of the library has been the galliwasp Penny Flametongue.